deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IslamLEGION/Social Welfare Agency vs Task Force 141
Social Welfare Agency, Italy's secretive cyborg female commandos who deals with their most dangerous missions. vs. Task Force 141, multinational elite special forces who fights the fiercest battles. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? Social Welfare Agency Often referred to simply as "the Agency", the Social Welfare Agency (Italian: Benessere Agenzia Sociale) or SWA is a government-sponsored institution. While the Agency professes to aid the rehabilitation of the physically injured, it is actually a military organization specializing in counter-intelligence and counter-terrorism. It is composed of two independent branches: Public Safety, its surveillance and intelligence-gathering division, and Special Ops, the anti-terrorist division. Special Ops is itself divided into Sections 1 and 2, the latter of which employs young girls fitted with cybernetic implants as agents. The implants, which consist of synthesized muscles and carbon fiber frames, result in heightened strength and reflexes as well as high resilience to damage and pain. Each girl is paired with a male trainer, or "Handler", and together they are referred to as a fratello, the Italian term for "brother". The handler is responsible for the training, welfare and field performance of his charge, and is free to use whatever methods he considers suitable. While these methods vary according to the handler, a common part of each girl's regimen is brainwashing called "Conditioning", which produces a deadly assassin with unquestioning loyalty to her handler but also limits her life span. Each fratello exhibits a unique dynamic. Most of the handlers have police or military backgrounds and were recruited directly into Section 2. Most also chose their own Cyborgs from a list of candidates, though some appear to have been assigned a cyborg. The Social Welfare Agency primarily concerns itself with dealing with the Padania Republic Faction. The SWA has been seen working with or against different Mafia factions along with groups connected to the Five Republics Faction. Task Force 141 Task Force 141, colloquially referred to as "The One-Four-One," is a multinational special operations force composed of the best members of British, Australian, United States, Canadian and possibly other armed forces, usually those with previous Special Ops experience. Their main objective is to apprehend or kill Vladimir Makarov, a Russian Ultranationalist responsible for masterminding a Russian invasion of the United States. In 2016, its members participated in notable special operations in Kazakhstan, Moscow, Rio de Janeiro, a Gulag and submarine base in Kamchatka, the Georgian-Russian border, and Afghanistan. Notably, during Day 6 of the crisis of 2016, at least three Task Force 141 operatives were killed by General Shepherd, with all remaining members of Task Force 141 believed to be on the run at the conclusion of the crisis. Some time later they united with Russian Loyalists to continue with their main objective. After Shepherd's betrayal Task Force 141 was disavowed. However, a few Task Force 141 operatives, such as Price & MacTavish, continued to operate (Captain Price still maintained contact with and was supported by his old SAS command unit Baseplate, in particular MacMillan). When the Task Force 141 reunited they joined forces with Russian Loyalists. Their primary objective remained to exterminate Vladimir Makarov, something which they were to be ultimately successful in doing, despite the deaths of almost all the group's members, including Soap. With only Price & Nikolai are the last known remaining Task Force 141 members. Weapons Social Welfare Agency * Short Range: SIG-Sauer P-239 * Mid Range: FN-FAL * Long Range: Dragunov SVD * Special Weapons: MG-3 Task Force 141 * Short Range: Beretta M9 * Mid Range: ACR * Long Range: Barrett M82 * Special Weapons: AT4 X-Factors * Discipline: SWA: 88 TF141: 83 The conditioning in SWA is designed to create a deadly assassin with unquestioning loyalty to her handler but also limits her life span. * Operational Experience: SWA: 78 TF141: 85 TF141 fights a PMC, African and South American militia and a large terrorist organization led by an ex-Spetsnaz while SWA only dealt with terrorists on their home turf in Italy. * Physicality: SWA: 91 TF141: 87 Despite being young female, the SWA Section 2 field agents are physiologically strong and less susceptible to fatigue due to the cybernetic implants, which consist of synthesized muscles and carbon fiber frames, result in heightened strength and reflexes as well as high resilience to damage and pain. * Terrain Familiarity: SWA: 88 TF141: 78 TF141 train to be effective globally, and for the purpose of this match, the SWA are going to fight on their home turf in Italy. * Training: SWA: 70 TF141: 87 The TF141 are claimed to have one of the most difficult Special Ops training in the world. Designed for sorting out the weak from the strong across the globe, the training is harsh. However it isn't designed to be very lethal. Category:Blog posts